<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pop! Goes Sukuna by CandyRotten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349687">Pop! Goes Sukuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyRotten/pseuds/CandyRotten'>CandyRotten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Facials, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possession, Rimming, Spanking, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyRotten/pseuds/CandyRotten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having his life turned upside down, Itadori Yuuji found himself with three lovers, all at once. He doesn't mind that in the slightest, if it wasn't for one pesky king of curses taking away control at inopportune times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushiguro Megumi/Itadori Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pop! Goes Sukuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alas I attempt to break my long known history of abandoning works with fic for JJK, an anime that has only 5 episodes so far and I can safely say its one of my favorites. </p><p>Please look at the warnings and tags as I upload the future chapters! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rarely does a dumb person have a clear understanding of boundaries, or limits. Itadori Yuuji was, arguably, a dumb guy. Or at least, that was how Fushiguro Megumi saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, make no mistake, like an outside observer would. Despite the harshness of the statement, Fushiguro quite liked Itadori. He considered him a friend, and he did not have many friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though ‘friend’ was an understatement. Friends usually did not find themselves in their current predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you-” Fushiguro exhales out, breathy and exasperated, as Itadori lets up on kissing him breathless and moves on to undoing his school uniform’s top buttons, while nipping and kissing at his pale neck. He shivers, hands gripping tight to Itadori’s own uniform, a half plea to get it off and get him off himself. “To stay out of my room.” He concludes his line of thought, somewhat belatedly, head leaning back into the wall he had been pushed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you should have known I’d still come!” Itadori chimes, perfectly content against the skin of Fushiguro’s neck, his hot breath tickling him. Fushiguro despises how content he feels to have Itadori there, hates how many tingles go down his spine at his every little kiss, hates that he has held him at such high regard from the moment they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the pink haired boy is magnetic, and Fushiguro wasn’t strong enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uniform jacket is open now, and it soon meets the floor, Itadori’s arm sliding against his back and tugging their bodies together, and this time there is absolutely no complaints or shame, just Fushiguro’s mouth seeking Itadori for an open mouthed kiss. He knows he must look absolutely messy right now, but he also knows Itadori won’t hold it against him- his eyes are cloudy with neediness. His hands move to peel Itadori’s uniform off his torso, hitching it up and off his body, only stopping the kiss for that moment where it would be necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fushiguro briefly wonders if teacher Gojou had added the hoodie underlay to Itadori’s uniform for this practical use. He has to thank him later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a hand on his hair, surprisingly gentle, half petting, half holding onto the raven strands, and another hand on his hip, a thumb possessively digging into his hip bone, and a soft tongue rubbing against his own. It riles him up, all of it, a kindling fire that just grows more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicks his gaze to Itadori’s eyes and leans in, capturing his lower lip between his teeth, in a gentle bite, his own eyes growing lustful. It seems to do the trick, as Itadori moans quietly, eyes rolling back and closing. He lets go of the bite, and Itadori kisses him, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megumi, you’re so sexy. That’s not fair, being so handsome and so powerful, having cute dogs and also being sexy.” He says, and Fushiguro huffs out in amusement, moving his hands to open Itadori’s pants during his reverie. “And you’re- oh, hello” He says, a smirk growing on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Yuuji.” Fushiguro says, with a light shake of his head and falling to his knees. There’s no bite to the command though, and Itadori seems to know it, looking immensely pleased, and even a little infatuated at the brunette. It makes his heart flutter, so he decides to not think about it, his cheeks going red. He has a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so pretty even from up here…” Itadori says, his pants, now pooled around his ankles, are quickly discarded, leaving him in red striped boxers. It earns him a light slap to his thigh, and he laughs at Fushiguro’s red face, raising both hands as if in surrender. “I didn’t mean it that way, I swear, you’re just, really really pretty, and I haven’t done this a lot- hi.” His ramble is interrupted when Fushiguro’s fingers hook onto his boxers and tug them down all the way, his cock bobbing up into the air. Its not entirely hard yet, but Fushiguro is undeterred - Itadori’s embarrassed face, with the light blush he always has darkening on his cheekbones is only more incentive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicks his gaze up, holding his lover’s gaze, and opens his mouth, tongue peeking out slowly to lick at the head of his cock. It’s almost demure, almost sweet, and Itadori shivers, reaching to grab at Fushiguro’s hair, just enough to let him know he’s there. The corner of Fushiguro’s lips quirk up at the gentleness of it, and he closes his eyes, moving his head forward to let Yuuji’s cock slip further inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It tastes salty, but his focus does not linger on it. His eyes open again, and he focuses on the pink patch of hair just above the base. He can hear Itadori breathing through his mouth, jaw slack, and he can’t help but feel a little proud of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheeks hollowed, he keeps going forward. He can hear Yuuji's breathy moans above him, and it helps him relax his mouth, taking more and more of his cock in. Its fully hard now, and a pleasant weight on his tongue. He seals his lips around the base, the tip just short of tickling his throat, and sucks, the saliva that had pooled making a wet, hot hole all around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That earns him a long moan, and fingers tightening on his hair, tugging on his scalp. It makes his eyelashes flutter as his eyes roll back, the unexpected sparks of pleasure going straight down to his dick. He groans, rolling his hips up to create friction between his clothes and his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Megumi!” Itadori cries out from above him, his hips jerking erratically, his self control slipping with the pleasure. Fushiguro chokes then, throat spasming against the head of Itadori's cock, and he quickly pulls back, the grip on his hair not forcing him down, for which he is silently grateful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freed from cock down his throat, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he coughs, gasping for air, and looks up to Yuuji- lips red and glossy with spit, eyes hazy with desire, cheeks blushing and bulge pressing insistently against his pants, almost painfully. He was so hard it almost hurt, and he wanted, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuuji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuuji-" He croaks, but he doesn't need to do much more than that. Itadori crashes onto him, practically a tackle, kissing him with the messy enthusiasm of a beginner, but with so much affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Megumi, get on all fours." He purrs, against his lips, his eyes lit up with an inner fire, his cock glistening and standing pink and proud between them. Fushiguro doesn't know what he's planning, but he doesn't care. He wraps his hand around Yuuji's cock, giving it three quick strokes before undoing his pants, hastily. It makes the pink haired boy throw his head back in pleasure, and buys him a little time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own pants open, he quickly pushes them down to his ankles, with his simple black boxer-briefs with it. He shudders a sigh when the cold air hits his erection, and he can see Itadori staring at him, it being enough to make him feel somewhat bashful, and do quick work of turning around to stand on all fours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurry, there is lubricant on-" He starts, looking behind his shoulder- but is surprised by a pair of eager, squeezing hands on his ass, parting his cheeks. He can feel all the blood of his body that isn't currently making him hard as a rock rush to his face. "Yuuji-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't even get more than a word out, for in the next second, Itadori has pressed his face against his ass, and is shoving his tongue against his hole like he wants nothing more than fuck him with it. Fushiguro moans out, back arched like a cat, the embarrassment and the inherent eroticism of such a vulgar, taboo act making his blood boil. His cock jerks between his legs, heavy and unattended, while Yuuji's ridiculously hot and wet tongue swirls and jabs at his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck, Yuuji, please-" He croaks out, so desperate and needy, his arms giving out and now holding himself up by the elbows. Its </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, and yet all he can think of is how it should be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how Itadori didn't seem to care if he had washed up properly to do this- He gasps out as he feels the slimy muscle slide inside, having loosened his puckered hole enough to do so, and whines, rolling his hips back into Yuuji's face. "Please, please, touch me-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no response, only a harsher grip on his asscheeks and his tongue going deeper and deeper. He can feel it sliding inside further and his heart picks up a faster beat. There is no way a human tongue could be that long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels it slide out and hears a smacking of lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, it wasn't often I fucked male whores, but when I did, they were at least as pretty and weak as you." Came a much deeper voice from behind him. He feels the heat inside him cool down, and his hairs stand on end. Sukuna. A quick, alarmed glance behind his shoulder allows him to see it- the lower pair of eyes have opened, and tattoos have spread over Yuuji's face and torso. He grit his teeth- damn it, how did this happen? Usually Yuuji had such fantastic control over the high class curse, how did he let him come out while in the middle of-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's in ecstasy, the boy." Hums Sukuna, using his grip on Fushiguro's ass to squeeze his cheeks together, then part them again, as if inspecting the hole he had been currently tonguefucking. "Probably why his control on me slipped and I could come out. About time I got some, though." He says, with a sarcastic little grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humiliation flooded through Fushiguro, and the fact that it did nothing to make his erection go down only made it worse. He had to think, think of a way to make Yuuji come back- but his trail of thoughts are interrupted when he feels a hand tug on his cock, and jerk rapidly. He looks over his shoulder with furrowed brows, an indignant look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you...doing…" The indignation doesn't live long enough, as the pleasure of the tight but not overwhelming grip on rubbing him off rushes through his body. His face contorts, as he struggles to keep his frown, but easily returns to a pleasured expression, eyes rolling back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Getting my bitch off." Sukuna replies smugly, a long nailed thumb rubbing over the head of Fushiguro's cock. "You do know that I feel whatever you do to the brat, right?" He says, huffing a smirk in amusement. "Its only fair he gets the backseat now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Fushiguro could argue against the indignity of being called Sukuna's bitch, the curse leans forward and plunges his tongue inside his ass again, while his hand keeps jerking him off in the same fast pace. The brunette gasps, jaw dropping and eyes wide in pleasure as that long, unnatural tongue just kept going further inside, filling his hole so hot and deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure is too overwhelming, and even though a part of him is upset that he isn't screwing Yuuji anymore, a bigger part had accepted Sukuna, and how he was a part of Yuuji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sukuna's other hand moves and slaps him soundly on the ass, making him gasp and arch his back. He shoots him a dirty look, and a pout, over his shoulder, and he can see Sukuna shoot an amused glance back, his tongue slithering out for the most part, and thrusting back in. Fushiguro whimpered, failing to sustain his pout, but biting his lip as to not give the curse the satisfaction of bringing out those filthy noises out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sukuna seals his lips around the pucker and sucks on the skin, his hand squeezing Fushiguro's cock and twisting in a corkscrew motion, and the brunette comes easily undone. He whines loudly, unable to hold back, and his entire body spasms as he comes, ropes of white fluid spattering on the floor beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the long tongue slither out of him, and the wet noise it made doing so, and it only contributes more to stimulate him. He shivers, and collapses on his side, panting heavily for breath, face entirely red and gaze unfocused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicks his gaze to Sukuna, a part of him screaming for him to be alert, to move, to stand- but the curse moves quickly. He cralws over Fushiguro, one knee behind his back and the other foot planted on the floor right in front of his face, trapping him beneath him. Just like that, he stares down at his spent face and starts jerking off on top of him, huffing loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't say a word, but he does not need to- its clear he is gloating as he does it. And in no time, he is coming himself, gasping and tossing his head back, his cum hitting Fushiguro right on the face and neck, over his hair, on his eyelashes, over his mouth. He can't help but flinch, closing his eyes to protect them from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sukuna exhales, loudly, and moves from this position, giving Fushiguro a smirk before the tattoos slowly start to fade. All four eyes close, and once his skin is completely blank again, Yuuji opens his eyes, looking exhausted but dazed. He looks at Fushiguro, and swallows tightly, as if suddenly realizing what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck, Megumi, I-" He starts, but Fushiguro tsks. It is enough to shut him up, and the brunette grabs his wrist, tugging him to lay down. He goes easily, like a doll, eyes wide and with a clear hint of fear. Fushiguro, however, pokes him on the forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have more control next time, stupid." He chastises, eyebrows furrowed as he uses Itadori's hand, still within his grip, to wipe the cum off his face. Itadori, in turn, blinks stupidly, allowing Fushiguro to use his hand to wipe himself off. Only after he's done cleaning most the mess off, does he open his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time? So I didn't fuck up royally?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fushiguro sighs, eyes rolling back and closing them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>